Dragon Ball: Deception
by AbstractIsTruth
Summary: What if Raditz and Kakarot weren't the only children that Bardock has conceived? This fanfiction is a story of an alternate universe in DB starting from the destruction of Planet Vegeta up to the Buu saga and more. Three Saiyan Low-Class brothers with something to prove. Saga: Pre-Dragon Ball
1. Betrayal! Kahale Learns the Truth!

**Dragon Ball: Deception**

 _Chapter 1: Betrayal! Kahale Learns the Truth!_

 _ **Planet Vegeta**_ **. A planet filled with unfathomable warriors who conquer planets for profit across the galaxy. They work under the universal overlord named Frieza! For years the tyrannus Saiyans have done the Arcosian race's every order without batting an eye, from the point they were discovered by Chilled, Frieza's grandfather, to now. Both races made ends meet in an unholy manner, but with just one day, that all changes…**

"Kahale…" A woman's soft, heavenly voice reached out to him. He did not respond, but in turn, simply grunted lazily as he shifted away from the woman in his sleep. Her voice amplified, yet still had that calm, soothing effect. "Kahale…" she attempted once more, this time, receiving promising results. The young boy groaned in his sleep before slowly exposing his eyes to the brightness of the room. He flinched, for he wasn't quite adjusted to the natural light.

"Ugh… Yeah ma?" he asked, sitting up slightly, his bare torso revealing it's toned, yet young appearance. "You gotta get up.." she commanded softly with her back nearly turned to him as she sat on the bed, before adding, "Today's your first day of Saiyan Academy, remember?" This raised a smirk from the boy, "Oh yeah.. I remember! I'm old enough to go now!?" He proudly inquired before hopping up and down the bed, disorganizing his already ruffled plain white sheets, his jet black wild hair waving carelessly. This earned a giggle from his mother as she stood, "Just get ready. Your brother's waiting for you.." She smiled happily as she walked out the room.

Once Kahale ceased celebrating, he yawned slightly before lazily carrying himself to the bathroom. He reached towards his blue undergarments and pulled them off, tossing them behind him carelessly as he turned the knob on the tub, causing water to charge out the shower head. Carefully Kahale stepped a foot in, before carefully bringing the other in. He saw the liquid soap and the large cleaning brush, placing the suds on the bristles before a small, furry brown tail wrapped around the hilt, and began scrubbing himself. As the boy washed himself with his tail, Kahale begun wondering what it would be like learning at the Saiyan Academy. He had previously learned a few techniques from his father, but he didn't have nearly enough time to train him.

His father too worked for the man named Frieza. Seeing his father stay home for a day was like a holiday to him, for his father is either on a remote planet doing business, training at the Saiyan Gym, or at the hospital getting deadly wounds treated. This was the lifestyle for tons of Saiyans, each generation simply adjusting to the system. That's what the Saiyan Academy was for. They taught you everything you needed to know, from surviving in the wild to 1,000 diverse methods of snapping someone's neck. Then, if you graduated, you were implemented in the Planet Trade Organization system, and would immediately make a living out of slaughtering quadrillions of people.

If you however, failed to graduate, you were put on trial, to test your skills. If you passed the test, you were banished to another planet, and would be killed on sight if you ever came back. If you failed the test, you were swiftly killed. Weakness was a trait that Saiyans refused to tolerate, so they operated accordingly.

Feeling he was all washed up, Kahale turned off the shower, and stepped out quietly. With a grunt, a strange wave of ki engulfed his small body, instantly drying him. After brushing his teeth, his eyes caught interest to something out-of-place. On the corner of the sink counter, Kahale revealed a note and a device. The device was mostly silver, with an exception to a red button, and a small green glass-like screen on the ends of it. Picking it up he examined it, knowing exactly what it was.

It was a scouter, which is what every soldier used to scan power levels, and communicate through great distances. He picked up the note and read it aloud. "... Have fun on your first day, kiddo. From… dad.." this caused Kahale to smile, and he clenched his scouter lightly. He never expected his father would even have enough time to even consider him. He peered over to his closet, pushing the button on the wall. The two metal doors instantly opened, revealing a basic armor hanging aimlessly from a metal shelf. The armor was black, with brown pads on the shoulder pads, leg guards, and abdomen.

It also came with black gloves, and black boots with brown tips. Placing the uniform on, Kahale sealed his outfit with the scouter his father gave him over his right eye. Once ready, he sighed as he left the room, taking note of his impatient brother glaring at him from the exit. He was a year older than Kahale, and wore the exact same outfit as Kahale, with the exception of the scouter. His hair was flung back to his knees, and he stared at his brother in disbelief. "Where did you get that scouter?" he asked with a bit of anger in his tone.

Kahale smirked, folding his arms, "Dad got it for me." before walking past his brother and out the door. "Whatever…" he shrugged off, then grabbing at his younger brother by the shoulder. "We're going to get some food before we go to the academy." The boy ceased, thinking about a delicious meal to satisfy his morning hunger. "Sure, Raditz…" he added with slight enthusiasm. They flew for a few minutes before reaching a wooded area.

This is where they hunted usually, or where their father hunted when he was home. They caught a helpless deer that was left behind by his family. They created campfire and sat on logs as they ate. "Y'know…" Raditz began whilst munching on a leg of meat, earning Kahale's attention. "Our dad is pretty strong. Word has it he and his crew conquered a planet called Kanassa. I hear not even the elites of the PTO would mess with it." Kahale's eyes bulged in shock as he sunk in the news. "Wow! What's his power level now?"

Raditz closed his eyes as he thought about it, "I heard it's at 10,000 now.." He added with a grunt. Kahale nearly fell off his wooden log in shock, "10,000!? That's almost as strong as King Vegeta himself!" Raditz nodded, smiling as he added, "Maybe one day he'll become king…" Kahale smiled, for the thought of being a prince enticed him. "Let's go, we don't wanna be late…"

Kahale nodded as they both flew off. As they flew, Kahale closed his eyes and smiled as he flew through clouds. He loved doing this ever since he was taught how to fly. His luxurious experience was however cut short as they reached their destination. Upon landing, Kahale took notice on how large the building actually was. It was mostly white, with an exception of the window and a strange symbol contrasting the building plain as day.

It was red, and it appeared to form the shape of a foreign anchor, the royal symbol of the Saiyans. Kahale noticed the outside entrance was empty, so he hurriedly ran inside. Upon entering the mess hall, Kahale gasped at all the tens of thousands of Saiyans conversing amongst themselves. Kahale took notice that Raditz was merely leaning against a wall with his arms folded. Walking over to him, Kahale pressed his eyebrows together as he questioned, "Hey Raditz, don't you have any friends to t-" he was interrupted by Raditz's rude lashing, "No." He spat instantly before closing his eyes, as if he wasn't acknowledging Kahale's presence. Shrugging, Kahale waited aimlessly for orientation.

Upon waiting and fiddling with his scouter, Kahale actually took notice that many other Saiyan children were much stronger than him or Raditz. This displeased Kahale, yet also motivated him to grow even stronger. He also noticed the room was filled with guards. Within moments, everyone noticed a man approach the stage with two other men. The man up front was a short lizard-like humanoid with lavender, white, and pink skin. He also had a purple patch of skin on his forehead, and two large black horns above his ears.

He wore purple and brown armor, and black spandex underpants. To his left was a large pink fat man with small spikes on his rough skin. The man on his right was tall, had teal skin with firm, eloquent green hair. Although Kahale had never met these men, he knew exactly who they were, and he bowed with the rest of the Saiyan children. Kahale suddenly felt Raditz kneeling directly next to him, staring uneasily in his eyes. "What?" Kahale asked.

"Something's not right.." Raditz whispered quietly.

"What do you mean?" his younger brother responded.

"King Vegeta is the one who hosts the orientation every single year, not _Lord Frieza…"_ He whispered ominously, and Kahale could tell from his older sibling's tone that he was spooked.

"Greetings, Saiyan children." The lizard man in question spoke clearly into the microphone. His raspy, slightly feminine tone seemed unthreatening to Kahale, yet when he turned to Raditz, he was nearly blue in the face. "My name is _Lord Frieza._ You have probably heard _great_ things about me, and I can assure you they're _all_ true." his sarcastic tone further implied his mockery as he chuckles into the microphone, sending a small chill down everyone's spine. "I am here to welcome you all to another year here at the Saiyan Academy. I hope you're all ready for the rigorous training you'll be put through this year. I expect highly out of all of you young monkeys. Understand?" he smiled, pointing to the crowd.

"Yes Lord Frieza!" everyone barked firmly in the crowd, making Frieza chuckle a bit more. "Good… Dodoria, escort them to their classes." Frieza instructed as he left the room.

The fat man nodded as he approached the mic. "I need all first class monkeys to line up immediately." his rough voice commanded, and multiple Saiyans came piling up towards Dodoria…

...Including Raditz.

A boy not much taller than Kahale began snickering whilst staring unbelievably at Raditz. His hair was pointed in multiple directions, and didn't go past his shoulders. He had a scar just above his eye, and he stepped directly in front of Raditz. "You're not fooling anyone, Raditz. Everyone knows that you're the weakest piece of third class trash that ever attended this academy. Fall back." he commanded, a devilish smirk being formed from his thin lips. Raditz scowled as his face turned a bright red, "My father is Bardock for God's sake! I deserve to be among elites!" The boy's smirk widened before countering, " _You_ deserve to be an _elite_ over _his_ accomplishments? News flash Raditz, you're not Bardock. You're just as incapable of battle as your moth-"

He was cut short by a blinding right hook coming from Raditz, who was wheezing in rage, "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD!" Raditz then attempted to maneuver a kick for the Saiyan's lower leg. He however, saw this attempt of assault and hopped over his small leg, delivering a swift knee to Raditz's nose. The Saiyan quickly bounded back to his feet and hammered Raditz's cheek with a hook of his own, sending Kahale's older brother rolling backwards onto the ground. Raditz's assaulter rubbed his lip and scowled when he looked onto his hand. "Blood… You dare draw blood of the king's nephew? Now, you will pay."

Raditz picked himself off the ground, blood trailing down his nose a bit. Just as the royal charged Raditz, Raditz charged at him, and they begun to exchange blows.

For a moment Raditz countered everything thrown to him, until he aimed a kick directly for the Saiyan's abdomen. He merely sidestepped, and harshly kicked the single leg Raditz was standing on, knocking him over violently. Raditz was too slow to bounce back, for his assailant hammered his knee directly onto Raditz's stomach, causing him to cough a bit of blood as he gasped desperately for air. The Saiyan however didn't let up as he began delivering multiple blows to Raditz's face, drawing blood rather quickly. Raditz's screams grew lower and lower as he grip for consciousness lessened before fading completely. The Saiyan laughed before standing, and extending his hand towards the downed Saiyan.

"Don't claim to be something if you can't back it up, you imbecile!" The boy began growling immensely as a blue light threateningly formed in his palm.

Raditz was being utterly outclassed within 30 seconds, and Kahale watched in horror while his brother was knocked onto the ground yet again. This time, his attacker charged a large amount of ki into his hand, aiming to deliver the finishing blow. Before Kahale even realized it, he was in the air charging his foot into the royal's face, knocking him tens of feet away. Kahale quickly assumed a fighting stance, covering Raditz as he said, " _I'll be damned if you think I'll watch you kill my brother!"_ Raditz groaned as consciousness fueled him, managing to get back on his feet and get in a stance. This was when the crowd started getting agitated.

"How dare you intervene!" "No fair, _two_ against _one!"_ multiple Saiyans hoarsely roared. Dodoria, who still stood on stage, motioned for a guard, "Take these low-class children to _Lord Frieza, NOW!"_ Immediately a guard went to grab Kahale, and another grabbed at Raditz, and escorted them out the mess hall.

The guards escorted them to a room, and withdrew a pen and paper from the table. The first guard asked, "I need both of your names, ages and class." Kahale was the first to speak up, "I'm Kahale, I'm four years old, and I am a low-class Saiyan." Raditz looked at Kahale in anger, then looked directly at the guard, "I'm Raditz.. I'm five years old and I'm an _elite!"_ Kahale shot Raditz a glare as the guard wrote down their information. "I need the names of both of your parents."

Kahale once again responded, "Our father is Bardock and our Mother is Gine. We're brothers…" This time the guard shot Raditz a glare, and then he spoke, "Okay then… Frieza will be in here momentarily. _Don't_ get _too_ comfortable." He warned as the two guards left the room. As soon as the metallic doors slammed together, Kahale turned infuriatingly to Raditz. "What the hell is wrong with you!? First you try to call yourself an elite, then you attack royalty!? You're giving us unwanted attention, I thought you were the one who's scared of Frieza!" Raditz scoffed, folding his arms, "Some nerve of you! You not only allowed him to talk about us and our family, but you interfered with my battle! I should be asking what's wrong with you! You sat there and watched while he called us trash!"

"That's because we _are_ trash to them! They are royal elites, and we're _garbage_ to them. Our father's accomplishments doesn't excuse our birth given class! You know that! And would you have liked if I stood there and watched him kill you!?" Raditz once more scoffed, "I would've died for something I believed in, like a true Sai-" Raditz immediately hushed as the doors opened, and they both turned to face their intruder as they kneeled in a bow. Frieza, who was in a black hover chair, floated aimlessly passed them as he faced their backs, "At ease, monkeys…" Frieza calmly smiled, and the two brothers faced him. Frieza stopped at his desk, climbed out the chair with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hm… Raditz, step forward." his nonchalant voice commanded, and Raditz hesitantly followed his order. Frieza turned to Raditz, "I understand that you see yourself as an elite.." Raditz started to speak, but Frieza spoke over him, "On _whose_ order?" Raditz ceased attempting to speak, lowering his head. "No seriously, I want to know who's appointing orders around here without given my consent." Frieza's crimson, alarming pupils stared directly at Raditz's cowardice onyx eyes.

If looks could kill, Raditz would be obliterated. He continued to stare directly at the floor, remaining Frieza's question unanswered.

"Okay, since you believe that I'm talking to myself, I'll directly ask _you_ , Raditz.. Who runs my empire, Raditz?" Frieza folded his arms as his long pink tail suddenly picked up slow movement, slowly slithering on the beige tiles. Raditz was still staring at Frieza's feet, "You do.." Raditz whispered. Frieza nodded, "Yes, I do. Did I, or any of my officials appoint you elite, Raditz?" Raditz then shook his head, indicating that was a no. He didn't expect the sudden tail whip to the cheek, knocking him directly on the floor as soon as he answered the question, clenching his bleeding cheek in agony.

Kahale expected it, but didn't dare intervene unlike Raditz's last skirmish. Frieza's tone was now a bit more aggressive as he choked out, "Then what makes you think you can order what occurs in _my_ empire!? I deemed you a low-class, don't think your _pathetic_ monkey father's accomplishments can nonverbally change that _fact_!" Frieza then wrapped his tail firmly around Raditz's neck, hanging him closer to him as he suddenly nailed his arm into Raditz's lower back, sending a chunk of Raditz's armor onto the floor as Raditz yelped in horror. "I am the emperor! Not a _single_ piece of trash calls you _Lord Raditz_ , now do they, inbred monkey?" Frieza's harsh words didn't speak nearly as painful as the second punch he delivered onto Raditz's torso, this one aimed for his kidney. "You run _nothing_ in _my_ empire. You need to learn your place, filthy ape. You Saiyans tend to forget, and I've frankly grown sick of it." Frieza then delivered a flurry of blows to Raditz's torso.

Tossing Raditz onto the floor, Frieza reached for his desk and retrieved a box labeled 'Salt'. Quickly kicking Raditz onto his stomach, Frieza covered every exposed bit of Raditz's back with salt, causing him to scream vigorously as his seeping blood reacted negatively to the salt. Frieza reached up to his red scouter, and pressed a button. " _Zarbon, escort the third class Saiyan Raditz to the medical bay."_ He spoke into the scouter, and a voice spoke out, " _Yes, Lord Frieza.."_ Within moments, the teal man from the stage barged in the room, locking his eyes on the now unconscious Raditz.

Zarbon and Kahale exchanged glares, before Zarbon quickly walked over to Raditz, appearing slightly on edge. Once Raditz was unwillingly carried out the room, Frieza turned to the stunned, yet alert Kahale, "Kahale, I believe?"

Kahale nodded before vocally verifying, "Y-Yes sir…" Kahale's fear was written on his face like a signature, earning a significant smile from Frieza. "I was impressed that you managed to actually damage your king's nephew. Unlike your brother or most Saiyans in fact, I can tell you actually have half a brain. Most Saiyans would've let Raditz die, but you managed to act intelligently without any proper training. I'm aware you're Bardock's son, so I have a proposition for you. How would you and your brother like to conquer a planet together?" Frieza inquired, and Kahale's tense expression immediately lessened, "We'd love to, _Lord Frieza."_ Frieza _chuckled_ , "Excellent. You two will depart to the launching pad when your brother is rejuvenated to go to Planet Rah-Mun, understand?"

Kahale bowed, "Yes, _Lord Frieza!"_

Frieza smirked, "You are dismissed."

* * *

Upon exiting into the hallway, Kahale thought to himself silently as he walked. ' _So that's why Raditz fears Frieza so much.. He's a monster. If this is how he treats his workers, I hate to see how he treats any opponent…'_ Then something caught his eye. He hid firmly against the wall as he noticed a small boy and a large man. The boy's hair defied gravity with an exception of the spiky bangs in his eyes. He also wore white and gold Saiyan armor, sealed with a red cape.

The man seemingly had a patch of a black bush for hair, and his large burly body wore blue and gold armor as he walked behind the boy.

" _Man, Frieza. There will be a day that we won't have to take anymore orders from him!"_

" _You think so?"_

" _I know so!"_

" _Heh, I like that!"_

Kahale knew exactly who they were. The child was Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, and the older man was the Saiyan general named Nappa, who was also appointed Vegeta's bodyguard by King Vegeta. Kahale scowled upon the sight of the two, for he personally despised them both for his own reasoning. Although he never acted to his feelings, he did feel that _he_ should be prince, unlike this undeserving spoiled brat. His father started directly from the bottom, and now is just as strong as the King. Then there was Nappa.

Kahale couldn't respect a man so powerful, yet he sucks up to the prince in such a manner, Prince Vegeta himself seems uncomfortable with it. At the end of the day, Kahale simply felt he and his family was far more deserving. After what seemed like hours of staring at them walk to Frieza's office of Planet Vegeta, Kahale sighed as he sped off to the medical bay.

* * *

Once arriving to the medical room, he abruptly turned to the doctor, "How is he?" He asked with a tint of anger lingering in his face. The doctor flinched slightly upon his unexpected arrival, "He'll be finished momentarily. He took quite the beating, good thing his Saiyan genes will cover for it." Kahale nodded before taking a seat. As Malaka, the doctor waited, he turned to Kahale, "So what happened to him?"

After receiving no answer, Malaka turned to Kahale, who was tensely scowling at him. "He got full of himself, and took a beating from Frieza…" Malaka raised his brows, "I knew it. Frieza tends to inflict the gravest injuries out of all the patients I've ever had the fortunate luck to cross paths with.." Kahale said nothing, simply folded his arms as he focused on his older brother in the medical tank. Soon enough, the strange liquid that submerged Raditz drained, and the door of the immovable pod flung open, allowing the nude Saiyan to remove himself from the tank. Raditz flexed his muscles a bit questionably, glaring up to Malaka.

"I feel stronger…" Kahale pressed a button on his scouter. Kahale raised a brow, "Huh.. Your Power Level went from 70 to 77…" Malaka nodded, "Yes. When Saiyans recover from serious injuries, their power level jumps a bit. And with each beating they stack up, the rate of how much their power increases skyrockets. We call it the Zenkai theory, though it's not really a theory since it's scientifically proven…" They nodded, before Kahale turned to the now dressing Raditz, "I have some news.." Raditz quirked a brow, "Oh?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Frieza has assigned us a planet to conquer. Planet Rah-Mun." Raditz furrowed his brows, "Wait, _Lord Frieza_ has assigned us to a planet?" his eyes dilated slightly in confusion, earning a nod from Kahale.

' _Something's definitely not right..'_ Raditz thought.

' _Why would Frieza send Saiyan Academy undergraduates to conquer a planet?'_ Raditz scowled, before turning back to his brother, "Let's get to it, then."

"Right." Kahale smirked as they left, then he paused. "Can we get something to eat first?" "Wait until we get to Rah-Mun…"

* * *

"Rules on Space Travel, monkeys. Rule 1, do not go to any planet you aren't assigned to. Rule 2, do not leave a single survivor on conquering planets. Rule 3, do not waste time on other planets. In other words, don't spend more than 2 weeks on a planet unless you absolutely need the time.. Here's how to program your space pod. Turn it on, then click on the Planet Trade Organization roster, click Frieza's territory, then find the planet you are assigned to and click launch. If you idiots are too incompetent to do that, don't hesitate to seek help." the flight attendant instructed to the children. Oddly, Kahale and Raditz were the only ones being sent on missions today, another thing that Raditz saw was out of place. "Remember Kahale, planet Rah-Mun" Raditz spoke from the pod next to him. "I'm hungry Raditz…." Kahale groaned. "Shut up!" he blatantly hissed to his younger brother. Kahale looked into Frieza's planetary roster as instructed, and his eyes focused on a certain planet.

 _Planet Meat_

' _I suppose I can get a bite to eat there before I go to Rah-Mun!'_

Kahale clicked the prompt for Planet Meat, and the two space pods spoke in a metallic, feminine voice, " _Launching in 5...4...3...2…"_ and instantly the two pods were thousands of feet in the air. Out in orbit, Raditz couldn't help but notice Kahale's pod taking a _sharp_ turn away from his, and he immediately began pounding on the window. " _ **KAHALE, NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I TOLD YOU PLANET RAH-MUN!"**_

But it was too late, Kahale's pod was at least 50 miles off course.

* * *

Normally, whenever you were assigned to a planet to conquer, the space pod activated a chemical to put you to sleep. This chemical somehow not only permanently renders the inhaler unconscious, but it also prevents them from dying of hunger, thirst, even prevents them from aging a second. It was like a surreal hibernation switch. Luckily there's a chemical implemented in the pod to omit the first chemical once close to their destination. However, Kahale's destination was merely an hour away, so the pod decided not to put him under any chemicals. Kahale was astonished by the countless stars and planets he came across, for he felt the fact that the universe being extremely expansive was staggering.

He could only imagine the diversity between every unique race residing on each planet practically next to each other, and yet most of them couldn't even be accountable to what's beyond their atmosphere. He felt it was sad, for now he understood why it was so easy for Frieza to grip the universe in fear with an iron fist.

* * *

Just like Kahale, Raditz didn't gain the luxury of chemical activation. Unlike Kahale, however, Raditz spent his time feeling restless rather than productive. So many thoughts were purging through his head.

' _What is Lord Frieza going to do to Kahale?'_

' _Is Kahale going to live? Am I going to live?'_

These thoughts invaded Raditz's metacognition the entire duration of the hour long trip.

He didn't bother looking at the stars. He didn't feel amazed by what he saw, for all he could think about was that his little brother was out there causing trouble for the both of them. Before Raditz even knew it, the feminine voice within the space pod spoke to him once more. " _APPROACHING PLANET RAH-MUN, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR LANDING!"_ ' _Prepare myself? What do I even need to prepare for?'_ Raditz curiously thought before peering out the pod's red translucent window.

All he saw was the smooth ground, then it hit him.

"WE DON'T HAVE LANDING PADS HERE!" He shouted in a frenzy, grabbing the most sturdy thing nearby for support. " _LANDING IN 5...4...3...2…"_ The foreign impact for Raditz was tremendously overwhelming, and he found it interesting how the pod digs up a crater upon landing. Once he realized the pod had stopped descending, Raditz quickly picked up a small, rectangular device, the ship's controller, and he stuffed it within the cleavage of his armor. " _WELCOME TO PLANET RAH-MUN. DESTROY ALL LIFE FORMS!"_ the pod spoke finally, before the door automatically sliding down, a bit of dust kicking in upon impact.

Raditz eased himself out of the space pod, eyeing the landscape. The Planet was absolutely a wonderful sight. The grasses were a dark purple, the skies resembled the Earth's sunset, the trees were perfectly shaped. Raditz took a moment to inhale, then exhale in tranquility, then he smirked. The irony; the planet is soothing, but it's inhabitants were soon to be extinct. Pressing the button on his scouter, Raditz scanned around for the highest power level.

"3,000 miles northeast...That's on the other side of the planet. I think I'll let _him_ come to _me_ … Power Level of 92, that would be trouble if it's just me by myself… Dammit Kahale.. Well, besides him, everyone else seems to be pathetic weaklings… There's multiple energies gathered together closeby, must be a town. Might as well start there.." With that established, Raditz picked his feet off the ground and floated quickly to the west.

Raditz took note that the civilization was far below the Planet Trade Organization's standards. Upon arrival he smirked at the tens of people oddly staring at him. The species itself wasn't particularly ugly, even Raditz found himself double-taking when he saw the women. Their race was quite skinny and tall, had beige skin and a lime green eye color. One of the older man stood and spoke, "Greetings, traveler. What brings you here?" Raditz chuckled, walking forward towards the man.

He extended his palm slowly towards the unexpecting man, who extended his own to shake, but he got a different reaction. Raditz charged a small amount of ki in his hand, aimed directly at the man's head, and fired a basic energy ball, which enveloped the man's entire skull. Raditz giggled when the corpse plopped onto the floor, and everyone near him gasped. Raditz looked around at all the terrified faces itching to be away from the child. This foreign sense of euphoria fueled him. It made him feel like a powerful warrior, as if _nothing_ could stop him, this same feeling that urged for a Saiyan to live.

Raditz smirked viciously as he muttered to himself, "I'm _so_ gonna enjoy _this.."_ his tone grew more wicked as he attempted to further intimidate his prey, " **YOU WILL ALL DIE ONE BY ONE! PREPARE YOURSELVES!"** This was followed by a menacing laugh. Raditz could now forget about elites, forget about royalty, forget about Frieza and even Kahale. All that stands now is him, and the fate of the inhabitants of Rah-Mun.

* * *

" **APPROACHING PLANET MEAT!** " The feminine metallic voice spoke once more, and Kahale focused his curious eyes out the window, and what he saw shocked him. The planet almost resembled planet Vegeta, except through the eyes of orbit, the planet actually looked like a ball of uncooked meat. Kahale licked his lips in satisfaction as he kept his eyes on the prize, ignoring the voice warning him that they were close to landing. The landing itself caught Kahale by surprise, but not certainly enough to actually shift his concentration. Once his pod door automatically opened, Kahale darted out the pod like a bullet, floating out of the crater before landing on the surface of the wasteland he intruded. The ground was a brownish beige, much like a rock or stone, and the red skies were accompanied by white clouds.

Kahale looked over and gasped, for he was taken aback by scenery he didn't quite grasp onto at first glance.

Toppled on boulder a few feet away from the Saiyan, was a corpse, what Kahale inferred was a Meatian. The Meatians somewhat resembled Frieza slightly, with pink arms and legs. Except the Meatian had an indigo exoskeleton, and a large head to match in color. They had a mask for lips, and no eyelids to cover their pure dark blue pupiless eyes. They also had 3 talon-like fingers and toes. This specific Meatian was preserving in purple blood.

Kahale then began looking around, now realizing this land was littered with corpses; some in rock buildings, some in craters, some on land, and some weren't even fully intact. "Did someone attack Planet Meat…?" Kahale asked to particularly no one, and as if on cue, his scouter beeped in a warning. He turned to a different direction, where the signal is coming from. "A high, yet fading power level… Could that mean that someone's dying?" With no time wasted, Kahale darted off in flight as he approached his destination.

Once landed, Kahale was officially in a grotesque mood the moment he touched down to the detestable reality. His eye caught on to four _Saiyan_ dead bodies, 3 male and one female. They were covered with scrapes, scars, fresh and dried blood and other wounds. He also recognized who they were.

He was introduced to them as Bardock's crew.

"Borgos… Fasha… Shugesh...Tora… **DAD!"** Kahale roared as he charged towards the man allegedly recognized as Kahale's father, the apparent lone survivor. He sat up, resting his weakened body on a boulder complex. He looked just like Kahale, except he had a scar on his cheek, and his armor was indigo and lime green. The armor used lime straps instead of shoulder guards, and the leg guards were lime also. He wore long red wristbands and ankle bands, and also wore dark teal spandex pants, suitable for combat. Lastly, something Kahale hadn't seen before, Bardock wore a red bandana over his forehead and tied in a knot to support itself.

Bardock was also heavily wounded, covered in blood. He looked up, dazed, at his son. " _K...K-Kahale.. What are you doing here?"_ he practically whispered, for it was difficult to even find the energy to project his voice. Kahale quickly dashed over to help his father onto his feet, "Never Mind that. What happened here? _Who_ did this to you, the meat people!?" Bardock weakly looked up to his skeptical son, shaking his head before adding, " _No, it wasn't them.."_

"Then, who did this!?"

Bardock looked at his son in a melancholy as he sighed nervously, " _D-Dodoria and his men were sent by...Frieza.. to kill us… Frieza plans to.. d-destroy… Planet Vegeta_ …"

" _ **WHAT!?**_ "

* * *

 **A/N** **: Well, there goes the first chapter! Stay tuned for more! Be sure to give feedback, positive or negative! Or you can ask questions, whatever you need lol. On regards of updating times, I'm hopefully aiming for one chapter a week, but not on a specific day, and also** _ **NO PROMISES**_ **! Although I haven't mentioned him in this chapter, Goku/Kakarot will most definitely be in this fanfic, so don't worry. On that note, until next time!**


	2. No Time For Mourning! Father and Son Ret

**Dragon Ball: Deception**

 _Chapter 2: No Time For Mourning! Father and Son Retaliate!_

" **That's impossible, dad! There's no way Frieza would try and destroy our people! Why!?"**

"Listen to me, son.." Bardock began, adjusting his back to rest firmly on an enormous boulder. Kahale grimaced at the seeping blood oozing out of the multiple burn wounds and scratches emanating from his father. "When I arrived h-here.. Everyone was dead except for Tora.. He t-told me that this was Dodoria's doing.. He wanted us dead because he knows that our race is too powerful. He's scared of what I… No... We… Can become." Kahale had never heard his father sound so feeble: it disgusted him how heartbreaking this single moment was. This caused him to clench his fists in slight despair as the weight of realization dawned upon his shoulders. Tears streamed down his face like a river as he sobbed out, "B-But mom… The other Saiyans… **THEY CAN'T DIE!** " Bardock's expression already insinuated that he had thought that through, but to see his son break down in tears made him sick. Sick that he isn't strong enough to protect his loved ones or his planet. He bowed his head as sweat dripped down his busted face, "Son," he began, which in turn caused Kahale to focus on him intently.

"We need to warn the others… We have to put a stop to this… We need to go back to Planet Vegeta." Bardock managed to scramble onto his feet, although he was in far too much agony to stand up straight. Kahale's sobbing grew dim until it eventually ceased while they stared at each other for what seemed like years. As the wind blew and their identical hairstyles caressed the wind, Kahale couldn't help but scowl as he remembered encountering his counterpart brother earlier in the day.

* * *

" _Y'know…" Raditz began whilst munching on a leg of meat, earning Kahale's attention. "Our dad is pretty strong. Word has it he and his crew conquered a planet called Kanassa. I hear not even the elites of the PTO would mess with it." Kahale's eyes bulged in shock as he sunk in the news. "Wow! What's his power level now?"_

 _Raditz closed his eyes as he thought about it, "I heard it's at 10,000 now.." He added with a grunt. Kahale nearly fell off his wooden log in shock, "10,000!? That's almost as strong as King Vegeta himself!" Raditz nodded, smiling as he added, "Maybe one day he'll become king…"_

* * *

Kahale not only realized that his family would never feel the glorious elation of being considered royalty, but the fact that all of this would crumble upon him and his entire race even further lifted him into anger. Not anger because of the circumstances of Frieza's betrayal, but because he knew that neither of them held the power to stop him, yet his father was _willing_ to throw his life away rather than think ahead. He opened his mouth, and his following statement surprised both father and son alike.

"No."

Bardock looked up, obviously perplexed at his son's rejection of his revolt. He assumed that his son would automatically join alongside him since their motivation was all the same. "Why not?" Bardock asked obliviously.

Kahale snorted, "You know neither of us stands a chance. Look at you, you're bleeding to death! Do you expect us to somehow convince the brick headed elites that Frieza is going to blow us up? That won't happen, dad…"

Bardock pondered on his son's enlightening statement for a few moments as he sat, glaring down to his lime-green pointed tip boots. Clenching onto the dusty terrain, Bardock spat onto the ground as he grunted, "You're right… I have an idea."

Kahale nodded, sitting down adjacent to him. Bardock continued, "We'll go to Planet Frieza 86. There I can heal up back to 100% and hack into the computers to find where they're going to send Kakarot… Wait, where's Raditz?"

Kahale jumped in fear. All of this turmoil made him completely forget that he ditched his brother. "Well, you see… I kind of left him for Planet Rah-Mun. I was really hungry and this planet was called Planet Meat, so…"

Bardock facepalmed. "Well, at least he's off-planet. There's no telling what Frieza will do to him.. Wait, I think he might've sent you both there so he could enslave you after he blew up Vegeta!"

Kahale yet again flinched. "That makes sense…" He lowered his head. Bardock pat his son on the head, "Don't feel bad. We'll get him back on our side, one way or another." Kahale smiled weakly as he looked up to his smirking father. "Now listen, when we arrive to Frieza Planet 86, I need you to destroy the generators. Those generators will give off the locations of your pod and we can't afford that, got it?"

Kahale nodded, "Got it!"

"Let's go."

* * *

 _MUNCH!_

That was the sound of a certain long-haired tailed warrior snacking on a roasted severed leg, assumingly belonging to one of the unfortunate Rah-Mun victims. Suddenly his scouter made a beeping sound. "Huh? The hell?" He choked out in between his chewing. He stood up from the pile of mangled corpses he sat on, clicking on his scouter. "Hm… The power level of 92 is making his way in this direction." Quickly tossing the leg behind him as he stared into the sky, Raditz took a breath as he prepared himself in what would be the battle that decides the fate of this planet. Noticing a glowing figure in the sky, Raditz assumed a battle stance as the figure propped on the ground. What he saw absolutely confused him.

He expected a large man of some sorts, capable of shattering entire boulders with his fingertips. Yet, what he saw in front of him, was not that of a man. It was a tall, thick woman. She wore a red sport's bra, loose white pants, red boots and a white cape that covered over her left shoulder. She was absolutely stunning, definitely one to throw Raditz off a loop when the time comes to kill this woman. She wiped a single curly strand of light amber hair away from her olive colored eyes. "What have you done to my people?" she asked with a snarling, threatening tone. Raditz scowled, staring at her with his arms folded. He began chuckling as he stepped towards her, "Oh, I showed them how to party, that's all." His smug smile really ached her nerves. Their blood was on his hands, and she wasn't going to allow it!

"So what do I call you, murderer?"

"Murderer? I prefer the term businessman."

"Huh?"

"You see, had my boss not informed me to come here, you and your people would not be dying.. But that's how the cookie crumbles.."

The woman grumbled slyly.

"And the name's Raditz, at your service!" He threw a punch, oddly surprised enough when the woman sidestepped, dodging it and managing to intercept his attack with a staggering knee to the abdomen.

"Well Raditz.." She began, an obvious splash of rage engaged in her heart and tone. "Prepare to meet the wrath of Maru-Chan!" With that said she withdrew her knee, ducked down as she spun off, nailing a quick roundhouse kick onto the side of Raditz's temple. The force of the blow managed to knock the boy into a building, where he'd groan loudly.

"You won't get away with that!" Raditz immediately dashed towards his opponent, engaging close combat with her. She'd block and dodge the majority of his attacks, managing to get in a few here and there. Raditz then got in an uppercut, sending the woman scrambling for balance. He'd hop a few feet in the air, taking the time to execute a kicking combo onto her torso, sending her sprawling towards the ground. Raditz landed softly onto the soles of his feet, smirking wildly as he taunted with his arms folded, "Hah! You're going to have to do better than that!" Just then, he gasped slightly as she picked herself up off the ground with ease, dusting herself off. Maru-Chan turned towards him, a frown on her face as she reached for her cape, yanking it off her neck and tossing it beside her, noting that it crashed with a loud thud. "Looks like I need to take the weights off for this battle." This of course caused Raditz's eyes to widen. "You were holding back!?"

To confirm, he pressed onto his scouter. "No way! Her power level increased to 115!"

She vanished at an alarming rate, causing Raditz to jolt behind to swing at a golden fuzz, which is what he assumed was the outline of her body. Although, he hit nothing but air. He heard a voice boom into the area.

" **Aw, what's wrong? Am I too fast for ya now? Then again I was too fast to begin with, maybe this Is overkill!"** She then rematerialized next to Raditz before delivering a devastating array of jabs and kicks, successfully disorienting the Saiyan long enough for her to levitate into the skies. "Let's see how you handle this…" She pointed her palms to the boy as two dark orange plasma orbs focused in her hands. "SEASONED PACKAGE!" She fired her machine-gun like ki attacks towards the Saiyan, whom began dashing all over the area in attempts to evacuate away from her range. She took this moment to zanzoken behind him, sending a dedicated kick into his spine, causing him to roll uncontrollably midair into a nearby plateau.

' _This should NOT be happening right now! DAMMIT KAHALE!'_

* * *

' _WARNING! YOU WILL ARRIVE ON PLANET FRIEZA 86 IN APPROXIMATELY SIXTY SECONDS: PREPARE YOURSELF!'_ Kahale fluttered his eyes open as he lay on his father's bloody chest. Bardock had appeared to have already been awoken, dazed of some sorts.

' _I don't understand… What are these strange visions I'm having… Is it some kind of alternate dimension?'_ Bardock thought to himself as he snarled lowly. He turned to his son, "Remember what to do…" Kahale nodded with a serious expression on his face.

Within moments, the space pod they were crowded in broke through the atmosphere on the bright purple skies. Kahale kicked the pod door open and rolled out of the pod, watching Bardock close the door behind him. Whilst gliding, Kahale scanned the area for the generators. "Hah, found them!" Kahale flipped in midair to gain momentum, charging his right hand with a ball of blue energy. "HYAH!" He roared, hurtling a powerful energy ball towards one of the metal contraption. Then, he charged energy in his other hand and launched an attack similar to the preceding one, decimating both generators. Kahale dived headfirst towards the ground, flipping onto his feet at the last few moments, alerting the unexpecting guards. They raised their blasters towards him, in turn he merely blasted all of them to smithereens. The pod landed on one of the landing pads moments later. Kahale settled his attention to the pod, snapping the door open and carrying the wounded father to the medical bay.

Reaching one of the medical rooms, Kahale scanned the room with his eyes for one of the doctors. Once his eyes settled on the figure, he immediately charged at him, holding his fingers out towards him. His thumb and index finger were pointed in the shape of a gun. "Heal him, now! Or suffer the consequences!"

The reptilian waved his hands up in the air frantically, "Y-Yes sir!" The doctor then scooped up the elder Saiyan and placed him gently in one of the rejuvenation chambers. The doctor then pushed some buttons on the control panel, allowing a strange liquid to envelop the likes of Bardock. Kahale grunted as he turned to the doctor, "If anything happens to my father, I will have your head on a silver platter!"

The man gulped as the short Saiyan made his exit.

Once outside, Kahale was met by what would seem to be two fish-like beings waiting for him. The elder one wore armor exactly like Nappa's, a green scouter, white gloves to contrast his bright purple skin, black spandex pants and caca green boots. The shorter one - whom was Kahale's size - wore armor similar to prince Vegeta's, black spandex pants, caca green gloves and white boots. Kahale grunted as the three dueled with their eyes alone. Cracking his neck, Kahale lazily spat, "Who are you goons?"

This stirred laughter from the duo. The older teen spoke. "I am Cui, general of this planet. This, is my son Koi. We're here to eliminate the trespassers. I'm assuming by your monkey _stench_ , you are one of them." This caused Kahale to grit his teeth as he pressed onto his scouter, gasping at the results.

' _No way, that Cui guy is over 9,000… And Koi's at 34… Dad, heal up soon.'_

"Koi, prepare the saibamen."

Koi reached into his armor and pulled out two translucent containers, one containing round green seeds, the other containing a bright green ooze. Making small incisions to the dirt, Koi placed six seeds into the holes, and dripped a bit of the ooze over the dirt. Standing back, they were amazed to see six short, stubby figures lunge from the ground up. Kahale pressed onto his scouter again. ' _Hm.. They each have a power level of 12… They add up stronger than my Power Level of 50!'_ Without warning they charged all at once, Kahale hardly managing to dodge the flurry of saibamen. Try though he might, Kahale was having a rough time keeping up with all six of them. Pretty soon his defenses let up, and they were tossing him around like a ragdoll. As he soared through the skies, Kahale opened his eyes to notice a Saibaman darting towards him. "I will **NOT** be dying today!" The saibaman's cheek caught a swift kick from Kahale's boot, sending it in the opposite direction of Kahale. Vanishing and materializing above it, Kahale began pummeling it into the ground until they were both submerged into a crater. Flipping into the sky, Kahale charged his ki as he sent a raging golden energy blast towards the downed Saibaman, successfully atomizing it. By then the remaining five saibamen have caught up to him, one of them managing to kick him into the ground as they all roared in laughter while Koi and Cui stared with their arms folded. ' _I need to get them separated..'_ Kahale thought to himself as he attempted to regroup himself. Clenching onto the dirt, he'd shoot up towards one of the unexpecting saibamen. The forced collision turned out to be a headbutt, breaking his focus as Kahale knocked him to the ground with his fists in a hammering motion. As he anticipated, a Saibaman attempted to come at him from behind, but Kahale zipped back and opened one of his clenched hands. Surprisingly, Kahale strategically kept dust in that hand, forcing it into the eyes of the incoming saibaman.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Koi shouted.

"He actually gathered some dust and got it in their eyes… Genius move for a boy his age…" Cui noticed as they observed.

The saibaman covered his eyes and groaned in pain, allowing Kahale the time needed to smash him in the stomach with a punch, and zip behind him accordingly, wrapping his legs around his neck. He dived headfirst towards the ground, flipping onto his feet at the last moment as the saibaman crashed. A deafening crack could be heard from his neck, but Kahale wasted no time to blast the downed Saibaman he previously headbutted as the remaining gathered around him.

' _Three down… Three to go… Heheh.'_

* * *

Raditz and Maru-Chan were going at it. Although the woman held the advantage, Raditz deemed himself worthy in the art of combat. He wasn't giving up easily, but then again, neither was Maru-Chan. She then backhanded him away and watched as the helpless Raditz rolled onto the dirt. "Give up and leave this planet, now…"

' _I'm sorry dad, I've failed you… Wait a second… That's it! Thank you, dad!'_ Raditz flipped onto his feet, newfound confidence written on his face. Maru-chan tilted her head in confusion as Raditz wiped the bits of blood from his lip. He then lifted his right palm upwards while wagging his tail. Chuckling he'd stare enviously at the woman. "Ohhh, you're in for it now! **Behold the true potential of the** **SAIYAN RACE!** " Raditz warned as a pure white ball of light formulated just above his palm. He'd make a spin, tossing it to the sky with an open palm. "BURST OPEN AND MIX!" He commanded the sphere as he clenched the fist, causing it to implode. "W-what's that? It looks like a miniature sun…" Just then, she turned to Raditz, who appeared to be staring at the newfound light. "What are you doing?" Suddenly, his heartbeat grew louder and louder, loud enough for her to hear. "What the heck's going on?" Just then, Raditz began growing and expanding unnaturally, his armor expanding with him. His power began to grow ominously, causing the woman to gasp, "Oh… Shit."

Within moments, Raditz had transformed into a giant ape!

Due to Raditz's lack of control of the transformation, he began wreaking havoc on everything around him, almost losing focus on the woman. Backing away slowly, Maru-Chan attempted to dart away from the battlefield. Noticing her attempt to leave, the Great Ape Raditz swatted at her, easily swiping her to the ground.

That one attack shattered multiple bones unfortunately. She coughed up a bit of blood, shouting multiple swear words as the pain settled in. Raditz then used both hands to pick her up and brought her up to his grotesque face, his disdainful breath not affecting her in the slightest. Instead, she howled in laughter as blood trailed down her lips and nose, confusing the beast.

"Enjoy this victory while you can, coward.. One day.. You'll know how it feels… To be helpless l-like.. Like me… And just like you… No one will show… A hint of mercy…" She spat blood onto his huge hands as his roars grew dead silent. His humanoid half heard those words, and they began to ponder the words brought onto him. He roared, clenching her tightly into one hand, causing her to writhe in agony. To finish the poor woman, Raditz formed a bright ki ball in the hand she was occupied in, the contact instantly barbecuing Maru-Chan with ease. The blast melted through her flesh and muscles, her screams being muffled by his hand. Smoke was trailing through the cracks or his hands, and once he unballed his fist, all that fell helplessly towards the ground was a charred skeleton.

With no remorse, the ape continued his rampage, decimating anything that dared to come in his path.

* * *

With a thrust of sheer determination and willpower, Kahale aimed his fist directly for the cheek of the final saibaman. This caught him off guard, and Kahale took the opportunity to focus all the strength in his legs. With deadly precision, Kahale aimed one final kick for the saibaman, somehow successfully kicking his head right off, causing the body to topple over him, and the head bouncing a few feet away. Kahale swayed the internal corpse off of him as he picked himself up as he tried his best to catch his breath. Try though he might, he simply could not prepare himself for what was left to come. Chuckling, Koi stepped up from the sidelines, glaring at the Saiyan ominously. Cui snickered, "He's too worn out to beat you, Koi. Finish him off." Koi entered a battle stance, smiling. "With pleasure!" Kahale cursed under his breath as he lifted his guard, managing to block the following punch. However, due to his fatigue, it wouldn't be long before Koi gained the advantage.

Punch after punch, jab after jab, Kahale would find himself taking all the abuse as Koi backhanded him to the tiles. He coughed up a bit of blood, murmuring under his breath as he struggled to stand. Koi stomped his back, chomping a bit of Kahale's armor off, earning a squeal from the latter. "Give up! You can't win, third class filth." Koi spat on the boy, smirking as he stomped his boot on the back of his head. Just then, Kahale used his boot to sweep him off his leg, causing Koi to collapse. Kahale bounded onto his feet as he assimilated the offensive. Jabbing him away, Kahale gave chase: however, Koi regained composure and jabbed him right back, flooring him brutally. Koi then extended his hand as a smile engrossed his face, a bright ball of golden ki forming in his hand. "Be gone, Saiyan!" The blast was larger than Kahale's entire body. He froze in fear, realizing that this may be the end. He closed his eyes in a shout and embraced the pain.

But it never came.

Opening his eyes, Kahale's eyes focused on the man before him. Despite his back facing him, Kahale knew exactly who it was, grinning in delight. "Dad!" Kahale shouted in glee, earning a nod from his father. He attempted to stand, however the pain then fully enveloped the boy. He collapsed, closing his eyes as he allowed his consciousness to fade. "Rest easy, son…" Bardock turned to Koi, a devilish smirk planted on his face.

Cui stepped forward, unfolding his arms. "Well,if it isn't the _great_ Bardock. I bet Lord Frieza would _love_ to hear that you and your son are currently attempting to override one of his planets."

"Shut the hell up, fish freak."

Cui snarled, not taking the disrespect kindly. "How dare you mock me! Fall back, Koi" He reached up for his scouter and pressed the button, the number displaying on the screen forced a gasp of surprise moments before the scouter exploded from overload. "W-What was it dad?" Koi asked fearfully while his father took a few steps back "Tw-Tw…. 21,000!"

"What!?"

Just then, Bardock dashed forward with a battle cry as he lays a right hook on Cui's face, complementing his onslaught by throwing jabs into his stomach, and finished violently with a knee to the chin, sending him flying. While Cui was in midair Bardock snickered as he brought

his hand above his waist, charging a bright blue energy ball.

" **Energy wave!** " He shouted, releasing the all powerful energy wave at the fish-like organism. The contact of the plasma beam absolutely dissipated the poor Cui.

" **DAD!** " Koi shouted, earning a chuckle from his assaulter. He then walked up menacingly to Koi, bending down to the boy with a murderous look in his eyes. "I bet you're thinking about begging for mercy right about now, huh?" Bardock's voice was hoarse and dark. "P-Please.. I'm just a child!"

"So is Kahale, but you didn't seem to care now, did you? I always found it entertaining how people change the moment they face death's door. Besides, witnesses are hell to deal with." Just then, Bardock raised his hand over Koi's stomach, and with a flash of light sent a large energy beam through the torso and out the back, leaving the dying child on the broken tile. Picking up his unconscious son would Bardock then find the nearest medical bay.

* * *

Raditz stirs awake, sitting up from what he realized was a comfortable bed. He was covered in bandages somehow, causing him to frown as he covered his head - due to a slight headache.

' _Ugh, where am I? How did I get here?'_ He glanced around the room. The walls were made of stone held together in brick fashion. The shelves were old and wooden, and telling by the cobwebs, the room had been vacant. He also noticed that he had been stripped of his armor, which was placed in a chair tucked at a desk a few feet away. He then caught on guard by a set of footsteps. A knock on the door was heard before it popped open slowly, exposing the figure in question at the doorstep.

She was beautiful as well. In fact she seemed strikingly similar to Maru-Chan in the looks department and stature, however she was a bit shorter, slightly thinner and younger as well. Her hair was tied in two ponytails that rested promptly above her ears. She wore an old, ragged white shirt that obviously wasn't in her size, for it went all the way below to her knees. She smiled genuinely as she walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Hi.."

Raditz said nothing. He simply stared at her with that same old droopy expression.

".. I found you unconscious in the middle of the street. The same one that the ape had been attacking."

Raditz stood up, his back facing her as he etched on for his armor. She furrowed her brows together as she stood, "I was wondering about that… Are you some kind of warrior sent to slay the beast?" Upon grabbing his armor, Raditz took a moment to think of the possibilities on how he could kill her. He smirked, turning to her, "Something like that.."

"Well, thank you.. Our people needs your help. That ape.. He's too powerful. My mother sought out to beat him yesterday but she never returned…" Raditz then felt himself cringe slightly. ' _I knew she seemed familiar… Maru-Chan must be her mother. She might be a capable fighter, then…'_ He smirked at the thought of another challenge before turning towards her. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your village in time.. He sedated me and got away.." He spoke halfheartedly, lowering his head. She walked over to him and hugged him, "Don't sweat it… Tell you what, I'll go and make breakfast. I bet you're hungry."

As if on cue, Raditz's stomach roared in a way that would put a lion with the most powerful lungs in shame. Smiling, she left the room, climbed what Raditz inferred was a ladder in the hallway, where the natural light stood at the top.

' _Are… Are we underground?'_ He asked himself. Then, a small repetitive beeping sound intrigued him. He realized that it came from his scouter that sat ever-so-gently at the nightstand. Walking over to pick it up would Raditz press the button. "Hello?"

" _Greetings, Raditz. How's the conquering of Rah-Mun doing with you and Kahale?"_

Raditz stopped dead in his tracks. He was extremely apprehensive as the raspy tone of voice took pleasure in etching to his ears. Quickly regaining his composure would he respond.

"Just fine, Lord Frieza."

 _"Ah, excellent.. Although, I have not-so-excellent news for you and your brother."_

"Y-You do?"

 _"It appears that last night your home planet, Planet Vegeta, was struck by a giant meteor. The force of the blow forced an explosion that reduced the planet to ashes and moon rock... I'm afraid it was impossible for there to be a single survivor."_

Minutes went by and Raditz was frozen in place like a statue. His mouth was ajar, his body was sweating, and he felt so.. Cold. He heard the voice continue, _"I will leave you two time to ponder that…"_ And he hung up the line. Raditz snatched the scouter off his face and stared at the floor, the pressure of this staggering news caused his shoulders to shudder. For the first time in his life, Raditz cried for a loss. There were no sobs, just the tears that aimlessly dropped from his sockets. Suddenly the door opened and in came the daughter of Maru-Chan. "Hey uh, sir? Sorry I uh don't know your name." Raditz quickly wiped his face as he turned to her with the most blank expression he could muster.

"Raditz.."

"Oh.. Raditz. I just wanted to tell you th-.. A-Are you okay?"

Raditz turned to leave, evidently brushing past her as he retorted, "Why wouldn't I be?" before floating to the surface. Once touched down he took notice that the house was trashed, likely his doing, of course. To confirm his suspicion, upon the mantle above the fireplace was a picture of Maru-Chan smiling happily, forcing her last words into his head uninvited.

" _Enjoy this victory while you can, coward.. One day.. You'll know how it feels… To be helpless l-like.. Like me… And just like you… No one will show… A hint of mercy…" She spat blood onto his huge hands as his roars grew dead silent. His humanoid half heard those words, and they began to ponder the words brought onto him. He roared, clenching her tightly into one hand, causing her to writhe in agony. To finish the poor woman, Raditz formed a bright ki ball in the hand she was occupied in, the contact instantly barbecuing Maru-Chan with ease. The blast melted through her flesh and muscles, her screams being muffled by his hand. Smoke was trailing through the cracks or his hands, and once he unballed his fist, all that fell helplessly towards the ground was a charred skeleton._

' _Get out of my head!'_ Raditz covered his skull as he chattered his teeth and forced his eyes shut.

"Raditz?" The girl spoke, snapping him out of his haunting stupor. He turned to her, "Huh?"

"The breakfast table is this way." She smiled as she led him down the hall.

As far as he could tell, this food was better than the food he had back home. What Frieza's organization fed him was nothing short of slop, which is why Raditz and Kahale resulted to hunting. Between munching on what the woman referred to as 'pancakes', Raditz questioned, "What's your name?"

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? I'm Nudalia: daughter of the beloved Maru-Chan." Raditz leaned in his chair, questioning as if he knew not who she was. "Who's that?"

"Well… Somehow my mom got very strong from this "ancient fruit" or something that she wouldn't tell me about. She had to do it because our people were being attacked by Fokians. With the power boost, she managed to kill them all and be considered a hero."

Raditz furrowed his brows, ' _Explains why she was so much more powerful than the rest…'_ He took another chunk of his pancakes and dived in, showing no mercy towards the rest of the plate.

"Slow down. You eat like you have three stomachs!"

* * *

Kahale awoken to the certain feeling of liquid draining from the tank he occupied. Opening his eyes would he focus on the figure doing push ups from behind the glass. He propped the glass door open, stepping out carefully. Bardock turned to Kahale, pressing onto his device, "Your power level went up to 55. Nice." Kahale grinned, happy that the zenkai boost adjusted and made itself known. Bardock peered over in one of the closets nm bitch Ss, pulling out a set of black and brown armor (with shoulder guards), brown gloves and boots, and a black spandex undersuit. "Wear that." After changing, Bardock motioned for the boy, "Now, we'll be going to the computer lab to hack and find where they've sent Kakarot."

"Right."

On their way to the computer lab, Kahale couldn't help but notice scores of corpses littered in the hallway. ' _Huh.. Dad must've been busy while I was out.'_ He smirked as they moved onward. Once reaching the door labeled "Computer Lab", Bardock tapped onto the pad placed firmly on the wall, causing the mechanical doors to open. Once inside, Bardock sat at a random computer where he'd attempt to do his magic, while Kahale stared in awe at his father's renowned knowledge.

Minutes gone by, and soon enough Bardock smirked in delight, "Well it appears that he was sent to a planet called Earth. The computer says that his estimated time of arrival is in… 18 days.. Kahale, there's something I need to ask."

Kahale, surprised, unfolded his arms as his brows arched in curiosity. "Yes?" He replied, Bardock turning his head to face him.

"You have two choices… We can either go to Earth to watch over Kakarot and train to defeat Frieza, or we can go and retrieve Raditz and end up destroying small PTO territory until we're strong enough for bigger turf. The choice is yours."

Kahale glanced at Bardock, a puzzled look on his face. He actually had no clue on what to choose. Placing his hand on his chin would he pace around the room, appearing to be thinking hard and long. "Let's be safer.. Earth."

"Alright then. We've wasted enough time here. I'll destroy the planet and we'll ride to Earth and get the tracker extracted from our pods."

"Right."

* * *

Frieza had been staring out through his window at the millions of stars standing out from the pitch black vacuum known as space. He was levitating off the ground with a glass of red wine cupped in his hand, swerving the shot glass in a circular motion. He had been in this same position in the hours of destroying the planet Vegeta. To be truthful Frieza didn't want to destroy the Saiyan race. With their Oozaru transformations their efficiency of taking over strong planets were vast: especially since it didn't take much time either. However their rebellious and violent nature is what insisted for Frieza to hold distrust towards them. He feared of rebellion on one bright night with a full moon in display. Hell, sometimes even their legendary folk tales sent shivers down his spine. His face seemed nonchalant, as blank as a canvas screaming to its owner for color and originality.

"How is it that a mere Low-Class band tangle on a mission the elites wouldn't handle…" Frieza asked to particularly no one. In fact he was all alone seemingly. His wine swirls gotten stronger and stronger by the second, up to the point where the red beverage would sometimes eclipse beyond the transparent barrier.

"This is all your fault, Bardock.." Frieza sighed in frustration, the stress more evidently embarking his facial features. In all honesty losing the Saiyans was practically losing a huge investment. Their overzealous willpower and prestigious thrill for battle is what made them so profitable.. Now he had only a handful to fall back on. With a single growl he managed to shatter his wine glass and crack the window on which he stared from, grunting as he heard a knock on his chamber doors. "Who is it?"

The frail, fearful voice made itself known, "Appule, sir."

"Come in."

The man stepped in the room, a pale look on his face. His cranium was extended far beyond any normal figure. He wore armor similar to Raditz, white gloves and boots. His skin pigment was as dark as a grape, with an exception of the bright red spots littered over his head and body.

"It's about the mission you sent the Saiyan brothers on.. Kahale and Raditz."

"What about them?" Frieza has yet to face Appule.

"Well it appears Raditz went to Planet Rah-Mun as instructed… But Kahale.. Did not."

Frieza's tail started to sway back and forth, which was trademarked as one of the last things someone sees before suddenly meeting their maker.

"Is that so?"

"Yes… And based off where we could last track his pod.. He went to.. Planet Meat, sir…"

Frieza's tail froze mid swing, the window cracking a bit deeper as his entire body began vibrating slightly. Reaching towards his scouter, he'd command, "Cui. This is an emergency. Please respond." After countless seconds of delay, Frieza came to assume that Cui was not answering in the near future. He slowly descended to the tile, still not turning to face him. "Bring me Zarbon and Dodoria. Now." Appule didn't hesitate to waltz out of Frieza's quarters. Within moments, Zarbon and Dodoria brought themselves in, the latter appearing quite cowardly in his approach.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" They asked in unison.

"Zarbon, find out why we are not receiving signal from Planet Frieza 86."

He scrambled out of the room, "Yes, Lord Frieza…"

Frieza turned towards Dodoria, that same blank expression daunting on his face. "And you… You will go to Planet Meat and destroy Kahale and undo all your mishaps there if you value your current state of health. Do I make myself clear?"

Dodoria stood nervously, bowing at his master, "Crystal, Lord Frieza." Dodoria made his way towards the exit.

Frieza turned back towards the glass and folded his arms.

" **You may know my secret Kahale, but I'll guarantee you won't see the light of day."**

* * *

Little did anyone know, in an unknown area would there be observants that conversed through the current events.

"My lordship, it appears that Frieza managed to destroy Planet Vegeta."

"So that bastard actually destroyed the brutes eh? Interesting. I would've done it myself if he hadn't."

"Quite interesting indeed sire."

"Say, could you go and grab me a pudding cup?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, **Whis**."

"You're welcome, **Lord Beerus**."

* * *

 **A/N: I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN THE LONGEST TIME. I've been fairly occupied with school and had honestly lost interest. I will do better, I promise!**

 **POWER LEVELS**

 **Bardock: 10,000**

 **Gine: 750**

 **Kahale: 50**

 **Raditz: 70**

 **Raditz (Zenkai): 77**

 **Bardock (Zenkai): 21,000**

 **Kahale (Zenkai): 55**

 **Cui: 9,000**

 **Koi: 34**

 **Frieza: ?**

 **Appule: Who cares?**

 **Prince Vegeta: ?**

 **Nappa: ?**

 **You: 5**

 **Donald Trump: -666**


	3. Strike 2

**Dragon Ball: Deception**

 _Chapter 3: Strike 2_

Crickets conquered the dead silence during a cold, lonely night on Planet Rah-Mun. The moon was in the stage of a waxing crescent. Nudalia sat on a ripped, ancient-like brown couch. In her dirty hands rested a book overlapped with a black cover. It was actually a picture book. She was reminiscing old times with her family, and her mother.. Before everything went wrong.

In all honesty her life washed already declining before the wild ape crashed down to the planet a couple days ago. Since then she's held a pain that had been lodged deep in her heart, and the following events simply grew the anxiety. Hearing the door creaking open, she turned to gaze Raditz out from the smallest corner of her peripheral view.

The small boy was covered in scratches and few cuts and scrapes. He seemingly held an expression that implied distraught and stress. Whether it was real or staged, Nudalia couldn't tell. She had no idea whether Raditz actually fought for her people or had a further agenda for his generosity. She turned her head back towards her book, "How'd it go?" She attempted to sound strong, but the cracks in her voice contradicted her image.

"Quite terrible… I couldn't stop him… H-He's too strong…" Raditz took notice of the book, and two red arm bands attached to each arm. Removing his armor and taking a seat next to her, he glared at the book and scowled. "I didn't know the war against the ape took this much of a toll on you." She turned to him, tears in her eyes as she leaned on his shoulder, "It's not just the ape…"

"Oh?"

"Well… Truth be told, my life has been a living hell for years now…"

"Do you care to explain why?"

Nudalia remained silent for a moment, staring at the book as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Remember when I said that my mom saved my people from the Fokians?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was at a cost. When she first heard about the Fokians, she went to seek help from Solice, the martial arts master. At first he refused to train her, but she begged him for hours. After the training she went to fight them and she lost… She felt that without the fruit she was useless. Hell, she had to get the fruit at the cost of Solice's life… And while they were off training, the Fokians attacked our village. My father did not survive. I barely managed to hide myself from them.. I watched him die and when I had to tell my mother, despite the victory, she felt like a broken woman. She starved herself for days and couldn't do anything.. Just sat on the couch looking at this photo album… I don't know, I can't help but understand what she felt like. Knowing something is out there slaughtering us and being powerless to stop it. As if deities prey upon us the peasants…" She began sobbing as she added on, "I can't even help you save us, Raditz! Some daughter I am…"

"Stop this!" Raditz hissed, startling her as she focused towards him with eyes of despair. He stood off the couch and folded his arms as he unwrapped his tail from his waist. "I lost my entire home world just a few days ago. You don't see me griping about it, do you? Saiyans were taught to be victorious and to seek moving forward despite any drawbacks these obstacles bring us. Your mother was a magnificent fighter… To be perfectly honest she fought alongside me against the ape.."

"So… She really did die…"

Raditz nodded just before she stood and walked towards her room - stopping just before she entered to turn to him with eyes of betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Raditz folded his arms, "I didn't know how… She fought well, Nudalia…"

"Can I take her place?"

"Nudalia I want you to stay in this bunker at all times.." She tilted her head in disbelief, walking towards him. "Why?" Raditz sneered, "You're not strong enough… And I'm not sure I can beat that ape…"

"Raditz?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to your planet?"

"Oh.. Uh.. It was destroyed by a giant meteor.."

"Oh…. I'm sorry to hear that." She hugged him, causing him to growl slightly. "I can handle my emotions myself." He lightly shoved her off.

"Why can't you be more open?"

"We Saiyans were taught that "being open" was a weakness. I refuse to be weak." Nudalia sneered, "Opening up doesn't make you weak, Raditz." Raditz scrunched his eyebrows as he looked off into the distance. "Your mindset doesn't justify the truth."

"Are you sure that you can't beat the ape?"

"If I do there will be more to take its place."

Nudalia sighed heavily, walking into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Upon her storming out, Raditz glanced out a broken window to gaze at the night's sky. He didn't understand what made him weaker; not wanting to kill Nudalia, not telling her the truth, or his overall physical strength. Of course his power level heightened to 100 due to the Zenkai boost from Maru-Chan, but he couldn't help but feel helpless. What confused him most is that he lived by the superstition that the strong lived, and the weak perished in darkness, yet here he was living while most of his race were annihilated.

* * *

Bardock stood in an eerie, dark surreal room. The scenery was bizarre, for it seemed like something a traveler would cross in a dimension separate from his own immensely dense, dark smog gave no obvious evidence of any walls within the vacant lot. In fact there was no ground for him to stand on. The area was so quiet he could hear his own heartbeat. Ahead of him stood a single mirror - clear as day - and yet it revealed no reflection. The strange illusion confused the Saiyan warrior, for it's understandable that he should take notice of some sort of reflection. All the mirror reflected was the darkness that slowly crept in his heart. Bardock floated towards the mirror in a puzzled daze, failing to attempt to decipher the initial meaning of a lonesome mirror resting exhaustingly in the midst of dark clouds.

"What… The hell…" His voice was a gateway to the inner repugnant vibe that this scene displayed through his dark onyx pupils. Pupils that in fact matched the pitch black smog, which contrasted his purely bright irises. At that instant a miniscule portion of the haze began to focus into the mirror, and channeled itself as it simulated a figure within the mirror.

Bardock didn't know which of the being's features he found most loathsome; whether it was the lavender skin, his smug smile that oozed the confidence of a tyrant, or those devious, dark red eyes - peepers given life with a shade of crimson that flourished upon seizing the ultimate sacrifice of blood. Bardock hated everything about this man. That being was who Bardock recognized as Frieza. Just then, another mirror popped up next to it, then another. Before he knew it, there were dozens of dozens of mirrors surrounding him, each holding a reflection of his greatest enemy - and his greatest fear.

Bardock felt a pair of hands grip onto him. The hands were pure black and had a shadow aura outlining it, coming from an empty mirror - slowly pulling him towards it. As much as he struggled, Bardock would not embrace the luxury of freedom, for he was nothing in comparison to the threatening grip that insists to carry the man. His shouts were deafening, and upon reaching contact with the mirror he seeped right through, as if the glass was some type of liquid. Trapped within the mirror would he bang on the glass, but to no avail. Suddenly, a bright golden light began illuminating from the center of the room following a horrendous shout.

One by one, the mirrors would shatter effortlessly in response to the awesome power. Each mirror breaking was overshadowed by a bit more of the light to overcome the dark. Bardock clasped onto the breastplate of his armor. He couldn't quite inquire whether his heart was beating _fast_ because he was the last mirror - or whether it was beating _slow_ due to the connection his heart possessed with the now distinguishing dark. Bardock's heartbeat fluctuated between these two patterns in the most bizarre, dramatic fashion. The pain that enveloped him when the glass broke was staggering, shattering him to a single piece of glass that reflected a small section of his face, and his eye. The force of the explosion shoved him to an angle that allowed him to gaze at the shining miracle that generously vanquished the dark, letting light through as if these were two different settings. He towered over him like a giant - in fact it was a figure with golden blonde gravity defying hair, emerald pupils with so much depth the mineral would insinuate dullness in comparison. He was littered with laceration and scrapes. Bardock was aware that the figure's shirt had previously been ripped off, given by the ripped orange gi pants that revealed his bloody kneecaps.

The figure gazed below at him, the grimacing expression of disgust embracing his familiar face. A gaze a disappointed father would give his son - a gaze a farmer would apathetically stress towards his declining pig before sending him to the slaughterhouse. Although he seemed callous, his presence alone offered a blissful aroma that contrasted any scent Bardock had ever detected in his experienced days. "You…" The familiar stranger began, his tone of voice producing a sound so ravishing that Bardock would cringe to his knees if he could. A voice that seemed so carefree, but at the same time would produce this atrocious, fuming hiss.

"You're evil… Just.

Like.

 _ **Him**_."

Just then, he lifted his foot and crushed the final remaining glass shard that held Bardock together. His mannerisms made it seem that someone could accuse him of being the son of God sent back to the living for the revelation.

The man's accusation, however, didn't surprise Bardock by a margin, but his expression did allude utter shock. Not surprised that he was so helpless against someone above him. Not surprised that he was being compared to Frieza. He was surprised for one reason. The light held a sole purpose. The light perished the darkness and everything that suffices from marinating in its presence.

That light - was his son.

* * *

 _WHOOSH!_

Goes the sound of a white small sphere, passing through millions of stars and an entire repertoire of planets as it soared towards its destination. The occupant of the spacecraft, Zarbon, sat in his brown cotton chair with his arms folded and his eyes banished shut. He appeared to be distressed, inattentive towards the flashing buttons on the pod's control panel or the dashing stars that he rushed passed. Sweat dribbled down his forehead as he clenched onto his jaw with his teeth.

"God dammit, Dodoria.." He whispered with a hint of frustration in his tone. "Always screwing up, you're gonna get us both killed." He exposed his eyes open, revealing his hazel pupils that could compete with the brightest days of autumn. He reached for the loose strands of forest green hair and swayed them behind his ear with his long, blistered fingers. Zarbon was absent minded in his thoughts as he imagined all the possible punishments for leaving even a single Saiyan alive. ' _Why does Lord Frieza take the Saiyans so seriously? I mean, I understand the full moon concept, but… Individual Saiyans shouldn't be a problem.'_ He found himself demoralized by the thoughts that crossed his mind with no hesitation. ' _Does Lord Frieza know something that I don't? Maybe I should've died along with the rest of my planet…'_ A single tear flushed down his eyes as he covered his face with his lavender sleeves. ' _There's not a single day that I don't think of you, Elycia… I wish that I was there for you.'_ Zarbon uncovered his eyes, allowing them to be as red as they could muster.

' _There's no one to blame but myself…'_

* * *

Dodoria sat uncomfortably in the seat within his cramped pod. He appeared to be extremely dazed, for his eyes focused not on the stars, nor his agenda, but yet looking towards the punishment for failing. Despite being millions of miles away from the man, Dodoria was petrified. Despite all the years he's had the opportunity to observe mass acts of unmerciful destruction, everything his eyes absorbed seemed to be nothing compared to the fear that strangles his heart when Frieza's anger wraths towards the wrong person. He knows very well that his power is futile in comparison, regardless of his political rank in the empire. He was nothing to Frieza, just a puzzle piece that is needed to run his monarchy smoothly.

Easily disposable.

Easily replaceable.

Dodoria even knew the physical talents possessed by the almighty Ginyu Force could pose as nothing if they ever acted too rash. They weren't so easily replaceable, however, so Frieza always appealed to them more often than his unfortunate subjects. Dodoria sighed in frustration, shielding his spiky scalp with his hands as a familiar voice erupted through his ears, sparking a headache.

* * *

" _W-Why would you do this? W-We serve Frieza…" The distraught Saiyan choked feebly in the clutches of Dodoria's strengthening choke hold. Dodoria chuckled, holding the bloody Saiyan closer to his face. "Yes." He began, the crew of with miscellaneous ethnicities snickering from behind. "You see, Lord Frieza is quite impressed with your service record." He smirked as he dramatically added on the final portion, "Yes.. Too impressed."_

 _The crew roared in laughter, causing the Saiyan to grit his teeth. "Don't look so down. You should consider this as a promotion." One of the crew added from behind, causing the laughter to accelerate to hysterical roaring._

 _The Saiyan recognized as Tora choked up some blood as his vision blurred. With tears in his eyes, he clenched helplessly on his assailant's forearm. "T-Then nobody's safe from Frieza… Not even_ _ **you**_!" _Tora slyly hissed. He couldn't tell whether his vision was blurring, or if Dodoria's smirk vanished in that instant. Dodoria stood there standing in silence, ogling the pitiful Tora as his conscious digressed to the fact of his statement being true. He quickly regained his cocky composure, however, by raising his heavy hand to jab harshly at the Saiyan, sending him soaring through the skies. The last thing Dodoria recalled himself retorting was, "We'll see about that."_

* * *

Dodoria now fully understood the true meaning of the final words of that now deceased Saiyan. ' _What he meant was no matter how loyal I am to Lord Frieza… His insecurities will eventually see me as a threat.. And one day fall by his hand.'_ Dodoria's thoughts roamed faster than the pod that he flew in. His eyes oozed regrets: regretful because once you were under the clutches of the overlord, the only way his grip was loosened from you is when you were kicking the bucket to meet your maker. Dodoria sighed, for he realized his encounter with his master was uncontrollable, for his collision Frieza came for the sole purpose that he insisted the services of Dodoria's race. This led him towards one, eye opening conclusion.

" _Tch_ , I was doomed from the start…"

* * *

Frieza had found himself standing at the same spot staring out into the stars from his window, which was created for the most glorious of views of space. He had lost track of how much time had actually passed, despite the lack of of agenda to keep him occupied.

' _I'd been standing out on this same exact spot since the day I've destroyed Planet Vegeta… Time flies when you're contemplating the next move.'_ Frieza swirled the wine in his hand up until the downright uncontrolled potential of his telekinesis unleashed, glass shards taking cover towards the cream tiles in reaction to an explosion, along with the contents of red wine that matched the evil pupils of the lone Arcosian. ' _Do I continue to feign my facade, or do I downright extinguish what's left of the Saiyans?'_ He pondered absentmindedly, inferring his apathetic gesture towards the mess that marinated his lavender feet.

' _I mean… I only killed them because of their Super Saiyan legend preceding them.. I remember father telling me the story of how Grandfather Chilled was destroyed by what we were let known to be a Super Saiyan… But how is that possible when the Saiyans hadn't migrated to Planet Plant for at least another 50 years?'_ Frieza's face scrunched into a scowl. ' _Perhaps I should execute young Vegeta. I mean, if I were to keep some Saiyans living, I should've probably have left all ties to royalty on the exploding rock to begin with.. But his loyalty is like no othe-'_ his inner thoughts were interrupted abruptly with two pairs of feet clanking into the room almost silently.

"Greetings, Lord Frieza." Two voices echoed in unison, thus gaining the attention of the tyrant as he turned to the bowing prince, and his bodyguard in tow. "At ease, monkeys." They both stood. They both, despite the destruction of their peers, did not appear to have the slightest hint of remorse in their eyes. All that relayed were their usual, dull scowls. Frieza folded his arms behind his back, "I am sorry to relay the news of the sudden fate of your home planet." he feigned. In an odd twist of fate, the prince of all Saiyans smirked, "Most of them were pests anyway."

Frieza gasped lowly in surprise, although the gesture was clearly a charade. Frieza couldn't care less about the fate of the people, much less of what their most prodigious youth felt of the situation. Turning away, he'd digress, " _Ah,_ Vegeta. So careless in regards of your people prospering. A trait you've gotten from your father, I believe." He paused for a moment to glance at his expression from the corner of his irises, all to see the young prince standing there without the slightest iota of affection towards his deceased father, while Nappa stood there, his face distorted in disturbance in reaction to what he was hearing.

"You do realize he was caught in the explosion, correct?"

"Yes, sire."

"And you don't care?"

Vegeta stood there for a moment, glaring down at his pure white pointed boots as his bangs overshadowed his eyes, giving no reflection of his feelings. Nappa placed a hand on his shoulder, worried that the prince had been concealing his true insight after all. In one fell swoop, Vegeta slapped the hand away from his armor, glaring back up at Frieza as he dryly commented, "No."

"Hm… I can tell you're lying, my _prince._ I made you traveling crew alongside my men, but do you remember that cost of that?"

The kid nodded his head.

"And what was the cost?"

"You'd kill my father if I didn't fulfill every last order."

There was a moment of silence engulfed in the area as Frieza turned his head to face both Saiyans, which commenced in a staring standoff. It was as if the three pairs of eyes were shooting bullets and cannons in hopes of gaining dominance, adding an entendre that begged to be dug up from the dry, cracked surface. Frieza pivoted his body fully towards the Saiyans, the glare in his eyes intended to break the ice. Smirking, he'd change the subject without another curving more subliminal words into sentences. "Due to the sudden shortage of Saiyans available, I will be assigning Raditz to your squadron. Wait for him in the training room."

"Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!"

They both chanted as they bowed yet again, making their way out of the room as quickly as they came, whilst knowing that the pair of dark crimson pupils were watching ominously.

* * *

Prince Vegeta took another effortless swipe at the fleet of Saibamen, permanently downing several creatures in one fell swoop. Stomping on a poor creature's neck, Vegeta spat as he roared triumphantly. Nappa stood arms folded with his back leaning against a wall, eyeing the young child with a grim expression. He could tell Vegeta was being overly aggressive, not like it was uncommon for Saiyans; but something did seem 'off'. "Not like it's any of my business, but you seem troubled."

"I'm fine." Vegeta hissed at his generous comrade before launching another ferocious punch to a saibaman's face, causing him to sprawl and flip uncontrollably several feet away. Nappa snorted as he replied sarcastically, "Yeah sure, and _I'm stronger than Frieza_."

The over saturated concern towards him set the young prince off the edge. It infuriated him that Nappa believed he was too weak to fend for himself, regardless of it being a mental standpoint. Groaning aggressively like a wild ape, Vegeta rammed his fist through the metal wall, causing a huge screech - that evidently mimicked the action of his fist bursting right through. Seething with _rage_ , Vegeta turned his attention to the Saiyan, extracting his arm as he threateningly held his fists at his sides, wailing, " _LISTEN HERE YOU BRICK HEADED_ _ **BASTARD**_ _; I'M_ _ **SICK**_ _AND_ _ **TIRED**_ _OF THESE_ _ **STUPID**_ _TRAINING DRILLS! THAT'S ALL! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS! I'M_ _ **DISGUSTED**_ _WITH YOUR OVERT SENSE OF PROTECTION! I'M A_ _DAMNED_ _**PRINCE,**_ _AND_ _ **I would LIKE to be treated one**_ _!"_

Vegeta's figure darted across the room faster than lightning, unexpectedly ramming his chrome dome in Nappa's nose, causing the brute to stagger backwards in pain. " **DO YOU THINK I'M TOO WEAK TO HANDLE MYSELF!?** _**HUH**_ **!?** " Giving Nappa no time to properly respond, Vegeta hovered four feet in the air with an upwards lunge, delivering _several_ kicks onto Nappa's large, brolic torso. He then complimented his assault with a pivot of his body, slamming the heel of his foot onto Nappa's cheek, allowing him to properly become acquainted with the ground.

Ramming a knee onto the center of his ribs, Vegeta toppled over the Saiyan general as he cocked his arms back, satisfying his anger with several jabs onto the Saiyan's face. In fact he threw a punch at almost every syllable he forced out his gritting teeth. " **I.** **NEVER** **. ASKED. FOR. YOUR. HELP. NOR. DO. I.** _ **FUCKING**_ **. WANT. IT! IF I HAD THE CHOICE, I'D PUT AN END TO THIS PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A SAIYAN** **RIGHT** **.** **NOW** **!"** With that tirade spewed out dangerously into the atmosphere, Vegeta picked himself up, leaving the bleeding, shocked Saiyan to his own devices as he rushed out of the training room, cursing beneath his breath.

* * *

' _ATTENTION! YOU WILL BE LANDING ON_ _PLANET EARTH_ _MOMENTARILY! PREPARE FOR LANDING!'_

The automated voice spoke into the pod as it reached the atmosphere. Bardock flashed his eyes open momentarily, glaring down at the sleeping Kahale brushing against his chest. It had been a week since they departed from Planet Frieza 89. The elder Saiyan smiled briefly before his eyes focused onto the view from the window. The planet Earth appeared to be a beautiful planet - one with a much bigger repertoire for sightseeing compared to his home planet. Within moments the pod touched down, and he nudged onto his sleeping son with his shoulder. "Wake up, Kahale. We're here." With several grumbles followed along with a half-sleep contorted expression given by Kahale, he shifted as he awoke. Allowing the pod door to open, they both hovered out of the spacecraft as they examined the scenery.

"So this is planet Earth, father? It's pretty!" Kahale smiled sheepishly as he landed on the ground to pull tall strands of luscious grass. "I've never seen grass before!"

"Now's not the time to be mesmerized. We've got work to do."

"Huh?"

"All space pod units have tracker chips in them. We need to find a scientist who can remove them before Frieza has the time to catch on. There's a town straight ahead, we can start there." With that said Bardock started soaring north as Kahale flew off the ground as quick as a bullet.

Flying around with his father couldn't help but remind Kahale when they were flying before they departed their home. This time there was no fun, no penetrating the clouds with a care-free caricature. That all changed the moment Kahale's life flipped upside down.

* * *

 _Once landed, Kahale was officially in a grotesque mood the moment he touched down to the detestable reality. His eye caught on to four Saiyan dead bodies, 3 male and one female. They were covered with scrapes, scars, fresh and dried blood and other wounds. He also recognized who they were._

 _He was introduced to them as Bardock's crew._

" _Borgos… Fasha… Shugesh...Tora… DAD_ _ **!"**_ _Kahale roared as he charged towards the man allegedly recognized as Kahale's father, the apparent lone survivor._

* * *

Wiping a small tear from his eyes, Kahale lowered his head as he got lost in his thoughts. ' _I'm sorry, Raditz… I didn't even think of what Frieza would do to you.'_ He thought to himself, now coming into view of a town. Noticing a bright yellow sign with blue lettering labeled as "West City", they came to a stop, not fazed by the perplexed onlookers staring in confusion. As if on cue, Kahale's stomach began to rumble once again. "Dad, can we **please** get some food?" "Sure kiddo." He grunted before approaching what appeared to be a restaurant. Bardock quirked a brow, "I know they have great food." He muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Kahale inquires.

"There's a line that goes outside the door."

"Oh, right." Kahale chuckled, following along his father as he made his way toward the glass doors, earning groans from the line of people.

"Hey, bitch! The line starts back here!"

"Yeah, what the hell's wrong with you!?"

Bardock stood in place frozen, keeping his back towards the agitated people. Though they could not tell, the proud man was smirking. His expression insinuated that he was _itching_ for a fight. Remaining quiet for several seconds, he still spoke with his backs turned to the crowd.

"I'm worthy to be in the front. Weaklings deserve to be in the back."

"Why you egotistical dick!" One muscular human shouted. Letting go of the hand of the young woman he held, he charged silently towards Bardock. Bardock, however, had other plans. Without looking, he raised his fist past his ear, colliding his knuckles with his oncoming assailant's nose, sending him flying as blood gushed from his nostrils, earning cackling laughter from Kahale. A man looking very similar to the man Bardock downed stepped forth, cocking his first back as he prepared to punch, "You bastard!" He shouted, striking towards the Saiyan, though the punch never came.

With the raise of his index finger, Kahale caught the punch as he chuckled, reaching with his other hand to scan the man's power level. "Power level of 5, huh? Well guess what, man. I'm ten times stronger than that." Without hesitation, Kahale gripped onto his wrist and snapped it with a swift maneuver of his fingers, earning a feminine squeal from the grown man. Giggling even more, the pint-sized child swooped down and swept his legs, causing the man to hurl towards the concrete. Standing back up to dust himself off, Kahale followed his father - who was already inside.

Once seated, they began taking a look at the Japanese-oriented menu. They ordered, ate, and when the time came, the waiter brought them a piece of paper.

"The hell is this?" Bardock asked.

"Your bill, sir."

Responding with a mere 'Ha', the Saiyan duo stood up as they made their way out the door. As they walked further down the street, they noticed loud sirens and cars with red and blue lights started speeding towards them. "Ugh, what now?"

Two officers stepped out of the vehicle and aimed their pistols at the man, "Freeze!"

"Make me."

The officer grunted as he walked towards them. "Oh I'll make you alright, mother fucker. Dining and Dashing huh? I'd expect such, given you're wearing some foolish ass Spartan cosplay."

"Spartan? We're Saiyans sir." Kahale corrected the naive man.

"Quiet kid."

"Make me."

Bardock turned to leave.

"Don't you leave or I'll shoot!"

Bardock continued, and the sound of gunshots caused him to turn swiftly, catching the bullets that were blasted to sneak him. After moments of staring' Bardock opened his clenched fist, allowing the the several bullets to clank on the street. "So indecent. Where I'm from we attack from the front, not the back." Bardock walked towards the completely **shocked** man menacingly. Kahale snatched the man's pistol, literally folding it in two. The second officer turned to Kahale and opened fire. "OW!" Kahale shouted, covering his bruised forehead where the bullet that struck. "Now I'm mad!" He shouted, dashing towards the man with his fist cocked back, and when it collided with his cheek, there was a huge snap coming from his neck. Turning back to the other officer, who was now making a break for his car, Kahale chuckled. A blue energy ball charged in his hand, releasing the blast towards the car before the man could open the door, causing it to explode upon impact - taking the officer with the car and leaving nothing but a charred mess.

After walking for several minutes, Bardock quirked a brow as he motioned for Kahale. "Is that a tournament arena?"

"Tournament arena!?" Kahale shouted with excitement, running towards the area excitedly. Rolling his eyes, Bardock followed. "Perhaps this will give him a chance to check his might." Bardock snickered as they walked towards the check-in station.

After signing in, Bardock followed Kahale to the waiting bay for the fighters. "Did you enter, dad?" "No, these weaklings are far too weak to even give me a proper warm up. I'm going to leave you here, I'm gonna go look for a scientist." Kahale nodded, "Cya, dad." Smiling proudly as he watched him leave, Kahale noticed an elder man staring closet at him. Furrowing his brows in a scowl, he examined the man closely. He wore a black and white kung fu jacket, and black pants to match with it, along with white socks and black flippers. His face was heavily wrinkled, but masked heavily from his bushy white Manchu mustache and beard that reached his collar. His hair was similar to the Joker's, slicked back in an unnatural manner, in which Kahale deduced it was clearly a wig. They stared at each other in silence, not taking their eyes off one another as if they were seeing right through their lives. This wouldn't stop until the fighting commenced, in which then Kahale couldn't keep his eyes off the arena.

"Will Jackie Chun approach the stage?" The announcer called out. Surprising Kahale, the man who stared at him began stepping towards the stage as he approached his amateurish opponent. Once the large cymbal was rang, the amateur charged towards the man with the alias 'Jackie Chun' and attempted to kick his face, in which Jackie blocked it with his forearm. Twisting his arm so he could grab the man's ankle, Jackie gave in one small pivot, throwing the man off the stage with ease. Kahale couldn't help but watch in shock. "This guy might be a little bit of trouble…"

"Out of bounds!" The announcer squeaked in the microphone, "Jackie Chun is the winner!"

* * *

"Listen Nudalia. I killed the great ape.. but I couldn't save your people. They're all gone. You must stay down here, because more will come. Only come onto the surface to hunt for food, and even then, DO NOT go into town."

The sobbing girl nodded as Raditz gave her this blunt 'explanation'. Caressing her cheek, he kissed her forehead as she sniffled. Within the week, Raditz actually began to grow feelings for the young girl. He figured that he could just sneak on by to the planet every once in a while to check in on his lover, which would eventually prove to become difficult when he has to find time to do this between conquering planets. Standing off the grass, she turned to him.

"Thank you, Raditz… For everything."

"Don't mention it. I'll be back soon." He gave her a small peck on the lips as he climbed into his space pod, and glanced at her once more as small tears formed in her eyes. Turning away from her, he closed his pod as he punched in the coordinates for the planet Frieza told him to meet him on. Giving her one last look, Raditz blasted off into the orange skies, soon to be away from her sight.

"Stupid Raditz…" he grumbled to himself. "If Frieza finds out that I purposely spared her life…" he flinched upon the visioning of his punishment.

* * *

An entire week had passed and Frieza still stood in that same spot. He never budged, not even to refill his glass of wine - he had minions for that. Lost in his thoughts, the sound of the sudden buzzer nearly went unnoticed by the small tyrant. "Who goes there?" He asked calm, but loudly. A familiar child's voice spoke back, "Prince Vegeta and General Nappa, sir. We have brought Raditz with us. He had just returned from Planet Rah-Mun."

"Come in." He commanded, and they obliged hastily. The two children and young man bowed quietly before resorting to a kneel, an apprehensive look plastered on Raditz's face. Frieza asked calmly, "Why did you lie to me?"

The three Saiyans looked particularly confused, and that's when Nappa spoke out-of-turn, "Forgive me, Lord Frieza. But exactly who are you referring to?"

"He knows who I'm talking to." Frieza then turned to face Raditz to reveal his impatient, infuriated scowl. Raditz quivered in fear, scrambling his words in a stutter as he attempted to scrounge up an excuse, "Lord Frieza I… I…"

Frieza shocked Raditz with a right hook to the chin, flooring him onto his back a few yards away. "You and your brother have done nothing but cause trouble. **YOU** are the elder. **YOU** are the one in charge! **WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TRUST YOUR FOUR-YEAR-OLD BROTHER TO GO TO THE RIGHT PLANET!** " Frieza then proceeded to deliver strong, yet torturing blows to the young boy, speaking with the utmost venom in his tone. "I hope you're happy because your insolence costed him his _**life**_. He doesn't stand a chance against Meatians, they likely blasted him right out of the sky!" Frieza extended his fingertips and created an energy whip, using his tail to hang Raditz upside down as he began whipping him with the energy whip, piercing through his armor with each and every stroke as blood splashed onto the floor. This continued for several minutes, before Frieza pulled Raditz's bloody face up to face him.

"This is strike 2, Raditz. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what happens after strike 3!" Frieza snarled, releasing his grip only to kick Raditz away before he could even hit the ground. The young boy collided with the wall, painting it with his very blood as he turned to Nappa with his deadly, crimson eyes. "I will omit you speaking out of turn this time, General. Next time I will **not** be so lenient. Escort the third-class child to the medical bay, please."

Nappa nodded as he walked towards the groaning Raditz, picking him up and he started towards the door. The young prince attempted to follow, but the calm voice interjected from the Arcosian, "I don't recall dismissing you, prince." Vegeta then turned back to Frieza, kneeling down as he retorted, "My apologies, my lord." Frieza chuckled as he turned towards him, kneeling down alongside him as he placed his periwinkle shaded hand upon his cheek.

"Do you know why I cherish you so much, young prince?"

Prince Vegeta shook his head.

"I am a prince too, y'know. Allow me to explain. You are a strong young boy, you are soon to surpass even your father. Despite your strength, you possess the mental competence that are so rare in your kind. Never have I ever beaten you for monumental incompetence, because you are smart. And on top of that, you are as ruthless as they come."

"As ruthless as they come?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't see what you did to Nappa did you?"

Upon that statement even Vegeta was nervous. "S-Sir.. I…"

"Don't apologize. The brainless brute deserved it. Though you have been under my wing for a very short time, my influence has sunk in quite well. Continue to prosper, young prince, and maybe one day I will acquaint you your own squadron of fighters like the Ginyu Force."

"Thank you, sire."

"You may go now. Get some sleep. You three will have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yes, sire." Vegeta stood and exited the room, and upon seeing him exit Frieza fazed out absentmindedly as he envisioned the final encounter between him and Vegeta's father.

* * *

" _Remember now, the prince is onboard Frieza's ship, so we want to try to keep it intact. You are the greatest fighters of our planet -_ _ **you**_ _are the elite! Together you will fight, and together you will_ _ **conquer**_ _!"_

 _The man known as King Vegeta spoke confidently, rubbing his goatee as he nodded with a 'Hmph'. He looked just like young Prince Vegeta, with an exception of his height and receding hairline. He wore a black spandex undersuit, red and white armor with red arm guards and red torso, white gloves and blue boots,a golden arm-band, a blue medallion with a rose gold jewel tied attached to a necklace, and lastly a long, blue cape. In front of him stood a large group of elite Saiyans. They varied by age, gender, height, muscle mass, but they all held that strong confident look in their eyes. They were_ _ **all**_ _ready to conquer!_

 _They all charged in the ship, the King himself barking orders as he pointed down a hall. "Go! Some of you, take that way!" Sure enough, a small band of Saiyans charged down that route as he pursued forth, a flurry of Frieza's henchmen blocking his path. "There they are!" A minion shouted, prepping their blasters as King Vegeta growled, cocking his arm back as he chopped towards the crowd. Scattering to avoid the attack, one of the soldiers shot a hole in the king's cape, causing him to turn furiously._

 _Nailing a kick onto his chin, he pursued through the crowd one by one as he quickly brought an end to each private of Frieza's personal servants. "Frieza! We have some business!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the corridor as a metal door slid open, the small purple tyrant walking down the hallway with a chuckle. He then walked back inside, expecting the King to follow._

 _He charged in his throne room, pointed an accused finger at the purple Arcosian. Zarbon and Dodoria stood on each side of Frieza, but alas they didn't say a word. "It's over, Frieza! We've come to put an end to your reign of terror!"_

 _Frieza appeared amused as he folded his hands behind his back, retorting cooly, "We? You and who else,Vegeta?" He asked, though giving him no time to respond. "Your 'army' is so petrified they're literally turning blue in the face!"_

 _Turning slightly, King Vegeta laid his eyes on the army. And sure enough, they_ _ **all**_ _were turning blue in the face. He growled before turning back to Frieza, "Fools!" He then charged directly at Frieza. With his fist raised, King Vegeta made a swift punch towards Frieza, who simply dodged the punch by tilting his head to the side. Attempting a roundhouse kick, King Vegeta was persistent to a victory, but Frieza ducked quietly and created a fist of his own. With one punch, the King was sent on his back, blood trailing down his face. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, revealing nothing but the white irises. His medallion had fallen off and landed near Frieza's three-toed feet before he crushed it with a small stomp._

 _It was official._

 _The king was dead._

" _The King, no!" A Saiyan shouted, the news sinking in to all of them in utter terror and distress. They had no time to remorse, however, when Frieza stepped forth._

" _It's a pity, really. Don't be so glum, guys. You haven't lost your king for good. Wherever he is, you're about to join him." They all quivered in fear as Frieza removed his red scouter from his eye. In an instant, red lasers erupted from his pupils, striking down every Saiyan in sight as if he shot an array of bullets. Once every Saiyan was laying in a heap of blood and corpses, Frieza turned to face Zarbon and Dodoria. "I will do the orientation ceremony on Planet Vegeta. Be sure to bring any mishaps to my office and I might consider sparing them of what is soon to be the fate of Planet Vegeta.."_

* * *

Chuckling, Frieza gulped a swig of red wine as he swayed his tail back and forth. ' _And spared them, I did. I let the young prince, Nappa, Raditz and even Kahale live. I'm starting to wonder if I will regret it…'_

Frieza glared down at the floor to stare at the drying puddle of Raditz's blood. ' _It's no big deal. I destroyed their entire planet, surely snuffing out some individuals won't be a problem if the time comes… or should I say,_ _ **when**_ _the time comes…'_ With that thought out, Frieza took another swig of wine, his laughter echoing throughout his entire ship throughout the night…

* * *

 **A/N: Look, I know you're mad at me, but PLEASE forgive Me. I know it's been literally 2 years since I've updated a chapter, but I grew busy with school and eventually lost interest ( :( ). IM SORRY! But the other day I looked around in my drive and I happened to notice that I still had this story lying around, so I was like WHY NOT, let's continue! I'm back for good hopefully, this time. On the bright side, I already have the first 30 chapters planned out (which is all the way to the end of the Frieza Saga on Namek), and I already have an idea of where I want the series to go from there. There will be quite a few changes, which'll likely be explained as the butterfly effect cause Kahale didn't exist in the original timeline. But anyway, enough about me. Once again Im sorry, but I'll try to upload whenever I can!**


End file.
